


Breaking Bread

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, Character(s) of Color, Cultural Differences, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Interspecies Romance, Kid Fic, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A human and her daughter open up their lives to the mother's mermaid lover, and learn a little about the delicious things each species likes to eat...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: fandomtrees





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

It was a joyous day when Tess discovered that it was possible for Alia to swim up the river and into the little creek that ran through the woods just past Tess’s farm.

Alia sat in the shallow part of the creek, slapping the water with her silver-scaled tail and spraying it all over young Katy, who sat on the bank. Katy giggled, and using only her little brown hands she splashed sparkling, clear water towards her mother’s beloved, giving Alia’s glossy green hair even more of an oceanic sheen. Alia pretended to protect her face with her pale blue webbed hands and sent another shower of droplets all over the child, who shrieked as her yellow cotton dress was thoroughly drenched.

“Look at you, you’re all wet!” Tess scolded, coming out of the farmhouse still clad in her apron and carrying a covered basket, frowning a little at her five-year-old daughter. “Go run around till you’re dry, but don’t stray too far, and then you can come and have your lunch.” 

Katy nodded, but managed to snatch a chunk of fresh-baked bread and thick golden cheese before she ran off.

“I have some of that seaweed that you said you’d like to try,” Alia said, reaching to the flat rock where she had place some of the delicacies she had brought up from the depths of the ocean for Tess. Tess smiled and sat down on the creek-bank, taking a little of the salty sea-plant and chewing it thoughtfully.

“An interesting taste – not like land vegetables, but not bad,” Tess said, offering the basket of baked goods and cheese. Alia wrinkled her nose a bit at the cheese’s strong smell, but she took a piece of the crusty bread with its soft centre and slowly ate it.

The scent was heavenly, and the texture was like nothing Alia had ever experienced before. She closed her eyes, letting its flavour linger on her tongue as Tess bent forward, kissing Alia’s earlobe before whispering of how she had created such a delicious treat. 

Alia was picturing Tess’s small but strong hands kneading the dough as she finished her snack and raised those skilful hands to her lips for a tender kiss.


End file.
